Two Loves
by 1piecelover93
Summary: Who would have guessed that she could get a date from the secretive Gaara! Hope there's fireworks!


Gaara sat staring at the wall, oblivious to the nearby presence stalking his every move.

The girl who sat there was amazed at the power she felt coming off of this boy and yet he had not sensed her presence. He was a visitor from the village hidden in the sand. They had met once and already her mind was wrapped around him. Whenever she felt him near she would want to hide before a fierce blush completely covered her face.

The boy merely had his head in the clouds about the young girl he had met earlier. She had shortish black hair and fierce green eyes. She had captured his mind and yet he could not talk to her. He was too nervous (you heard it GAARA was too nervous) to do so. But he would be the first to make the first bold move toward her.

The girl made one false move and Gaara was behind her in the blink of an eye.

"What do you want?" Gaara stared her down and she could only keep her back to him so he wouldn't see her blush. "Wait...you're that girl from before...on the street."

"My name isn't that girl! It's Olly! I hope you don't forget it!" She turned and faces him only to be stared down. Her cheeks were lightly dusted with a light pink.

"You have courage to try and face me with such determination for me just to remember your name...I like that." With that he turned and began to walk away from her.

Olly stared at him blankly and then smiled. "Wait...that's it? No treat?" She realized she had just now flirted with him. 'Oh shit!'

"You want a threat? Alright then. Come to the festival this weekend with me or die." He was only joking but he wanted to have some fun. Besides, this girl really did strike his interest.

"Oh I should really consider my options there. I definitely don't wanna die so sure I'll go with you. Besides it sounds like fun and I don't really have anything else to do."

"See you at seven then." With that Gaara disappeared.

_Holy shit! I was only joking around when I was talking about the threat thing and now I'm going to the festival with Gaara? Man I need to work on holding my tongue!'_

**'Aw you know you wanna go with him! You are just going to have to go and actually ask for dress advise!'**

_'Shut up! You think I don't know that already?'_

The only way Olly was going to pass this off was to actually go and buy a nice looking dress. And being the top tomboy in the village she was going to need help. So she decided to go and ask Sakura for help. (Even though Sakura and Olly two were exact opposites and she knew Sakura was going to try to get her something pink.)

_'Danggit!! I'm not wearing pink!'_

**'Something we agree on'**

_'How __can WE agree on anything? We're the same person! Great I'm talking to myself. This adds to my insanity list.'_

**'Ha-ha'**

----------------------------------------------

Olly found Sakura training with her team on Training Grounds 3. "Ahem!"

Everyone stopped and looked over in Olly's direction. "Well look who it is. Olly from squad 2. What do ya need?" Sakura had stepped up when Olly had made her presence known. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi walked in your direction and stopped in front of you. "Well?"

"Mumble, mumble, mumble."

"What? I can't hear you. Speak up Olly."

"I need you to help me pick out a dress for the festival coming up. I have a date and I don't know what to wear." Olly told her and yet it didn't come out clear enough for her, or anyone else for that matter, to know what Olly said.

"Would you please speak up? I can't hear a word you're saying." Sakura had tried to look Olly in the face. But stood up when her head darted up.

"I NEED YOU TO HELP ME PICK OUT A DRESS FOR THE FESTIVAL COMING UP!! I HAVE A DATE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR!!" Olly got agitated easily and apparently she had to scream for Sakura to hear her.

"Whoa. That was loud." Naruto and Sasuke had covered their ears after the first word Olly had said.

"Oh really now?? Well you've come to the right person." Sakura stood tall when she found out Olly needed help for something that she knew was needed for the girl.

"I'm not wearing pink I hope you know." Olly gave Sakura an evil look so she was clear she was not wearing pink what so ever.

"Alrighty then! Let's get you something to wear!!"

_'Boy isn't she enthu-'_

Before Olly could finish her thoughts she was dragged off by Sakura. "C'mon guys! Olly's gonna need some boy advice so she'll feel confident." At that Sasuke, Naruto, and even Kakashi followed Sakura away to look for some clothes for the festival for Olly.

-------------------------------------------------

In the end of all of the struggling Olly finally found a dress that suited her along with a nice hairstyle and make-over.

"So who are you going with anyways!" Sakura was very curious and had been pushing this subject for sometime now.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Olly looked at the ground and blushed.

"Promise!"

"...Gaara of the sand village."

"WHAT?!" I wasn't just Sakura who'd burst this one worded question; it was the whole team seven.

"But he's so ...creepy." Boy Naruto was good with words.

"He is not. If he is then why is it he was the one who asked me out? Huh?"

"Well she has a point you three. Besides it's not like she's going out with someone 20 years older that her. Now that would be a problem." Kakashi was standing up for Olly. That was sweet and all but Olly knew he must've had something running through that head of his. (PERVERTED AS ALWAYS!!) ;)

At that moment Gaara walked up to you. He merely glanced towards the others surrounding Olly. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. I've got everything ready thanks to these guys." Olly gestured towards the others when she mentioned them.

"Good. I guess I won't have to kill you after all then hm?" Gaara looked at you and let a small smile grace his face. Just for you too.

"Yeah guess so huh?" Olly smiled at him sarcastically but sweetly.

"See you tonight then."

He turned and walked away. Man Olly had turned a bright shade of red when he did!

"He's alright...but he's still creepy." Both Naruto and Sasuke shivered and notice Olly had disappeared.

--------------------------------------------

When Olly got home it was nearly 6:45! "Aw man! I need to get ready!"

At 7:00 Gaara arrived. When he knocked and no one answered he just let himself in to find Olly dashing from the bathroom with a towel around her to her bedroom to get dressed. "Hi Gaara! Be there in a min-"

"...WHAT THE HECK!!! How did you get into my house?!" Olly stopped her mad dash to stand there with just a towel on and gape at the boy in front of her.

"You should probably get dressed before we leave. I don't think you want to go to the festival with just a towel on no do you?" Gaara stood there and crossed his arms giving Olly a once over look.

Olly blushed fiercely and dashed to her room. "PERVERT!!"

When Olly came out she was wearing a long black dress with a slit that went from the knee down. She was wearing black 1 and a half inch lace up heels while the dress went down to her ankles. Her black hair was done up into a bun with her bangs hanging down. She had light pink blush on her cheeks and light brown eye shadow with black mascara and eyeliner on and for accessories: a black choker necklace and pearl bracelet.

"You look...absolutely beautiful." Gaara offered his arm to Olly and smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank you kind sir. But you're still a pervert for looking me over in a towel."

"I expected that one." Olly took his arm and they left for the festival.

At the fair Olly saw team seven and team ten laughing the night away.

"Well well well. Looks like you two turned out to be quite the couple." Sakura looked at Olly and Gaara and smiled.

You smiled back. "I don't have any time to talk. I'm gonna go make my date either win me something or buy me something okay?" With that Olly gave them the peace sign and dragged Gaara off towards the games to try and beat him at something.

In the end Gaara won Olly a big teddy bear and he beat her everything except a ring toss and since he lost he bought her some ramen when she had gotten hungry. Boy isn't he just one big sweety!

Now the two of them were sitting on a grass hill and watching fireworks. Olly glanced over at Gaara to see him looking down at something in his hand. "What's that?"

Olly sat up and looked Gaara in the face while scooting just a bit closer so her hand would go over his. "...This is for you!" He turned a slight shade of pink while thrusting a red rose towards Olly. "I bought it as a surprise for you. I hope you like it."

Olly took the rose and held it as if it would shatter in her hands if she held it too tightly. "It's beautiful Gaara. Thank you." She blushed and noticed he had gone back to looking at the fireworks, but had scooted closer to her so he could put his arm around her. Olly smiled and leaned over to plant a small kiss on his cheek.

He was a bit taken back by this. He stared at Olly's face and did something unexpected. He cupped her face with his hand and leaned in to kiss her directly on the lips. She was surprised but deepened the kiss by returning it with passion. When he licked her bottom lip to ask permission to be let in she slightly opened her mouth for his tongue to enter her mouth and they began a bit of a tongue fight.

After what seemed like eternity they parted lips and stared each other in the face. They smiled and turned to watch the fireworks with Gaara's arm around Olly and Olly leaning against him with her arms around his middle.

Guess this means there's going to be a second date!

THE END!!

1piecelover93-Gaara smiled a lot.

Olly- CHA!! But it was freakin' sexy!

1piecelover93- ...That's my friend for ya. She loves Gaara.

Olly- naaaawww... Ya think!

1piecelover93-Sarcasm for ya.

Olly-...No comment. coughidiotcough

1piecelover93- gives Sally an evil glare Love ya too Sally.

Olly-Sarcasm!! I love ya too buddy!!!

1piecelover93- Well time to start another story!! )

Olly-Bye!!!


End file.
